new view of life and so forth
by sentinal
Summary: a new view of how life is looked at from a new char i made as well as anotherchar a friend said i may use, only one side of the coin though. other side is spybrown3000's sonic fanfiction.
1. a new beginning

I don't own sonic or any of his friends, but I do claim the character I have made.

Also I have gotten permission from the creator of whiplash, author psybrown3000 that I may use his character he has made and I give him permission to use mine, (psybrown3000 only). The proof is on sonic fanfiction ch.7.

The sapphires of darkness.

They knew they had another brother but they thought him to be dead. Sonic and whiplash where always the more child-like of the three brothers. I would try to find them in due time. I must find the power of witch awoke me. I shall start my search where I can first remember

Suddenly I awoke from my hyper time sleep chamber. I knew there was something wrong I just knew it. Sonic and Whiplash were awake and were battling against the doctor Eggman. I shall join them after I'm done looking for something. I started my first voyage where I can first remember sensing it. I won't let myself get distracted.

I got out of my sleep chamber and began to move around to get some circulation going through me again. After awhile I was ready to go. I left the cavern from where my hyper time chamber was left. I continued on my way for a few hours before I started to sense a presence from behind me. I looked quickly around but I didn't see anything.

I kept going but often stopped to see if the presents was still there, and it always was. I quickly became aware that whatever it was it was following me. I was about to bolt but before I did I seen him, whiplash, or was it sonic? I wanted to follow him but I couldn't run in my current condition. I was still half asleep. I was going to fly after him, when a dark hedgehog appeared before me.

I looked at him no more than a second before he said, "give up or die, shrimp," I didn't say anything but I was getting annoyed already. He said again, "give up or I'll kill you, you humiliated me last time." I started to wonder if this hedgehog thought I was whiplash or sonic, anyway he'd soon see I'm not. I said, "you give up or ill stomp you under my foot," thinking I was sonic or whiplash he might back down. He made no attempt to back down just said, He'd kill me now and get it over with.

I was really annoyed at his lack of respect to others and told him so, he just laughed until he fell over clutching his side. I was very pissed when he ran toward me and took first swing at me, I evaded easily but the fact he'd attacked me made me very angry. I said, "I don't know who you think I am but ill kill YOU if you should try that again." He ran at me again and it was on I was going to kill this poor being just to end his suffering. I ran at him and as we clashed there was a tremendous crack like that of thunder. My opponent said that if we were to continue it would be inside a warehouse, in a district not far from here. I followed him there and found a vast battle arena as if he knew I was coming.

We resumed our fight as though there were no breaks. I took two hits in the beginning but managed to strike a few too. I quickly learned he was somehow dodging my attacks, and I barely dodged his. As I got warmed up I started to fight better. He seemed to get worse as the fight kept going.

I was about to finish him when he suddenly disappeared, as if into thin air. I searched for him for about an hour and finally gave up and left. I would though remember the black demon-hog. I did however manage to find a strange blue object. I thought it was his and he'd return for it.

I took it and left. I was heading to nowhere in particular when a flash shot past me. I knew right away it was whiplash. I just kept going and didn't really care what happened.


	2. collition coarse

I don't own sonic or any of his friends, but I do claim the character I have made.

Also I have gotten permission from the creator of whiplash, author psybrown3000 that I may use his character he has made and I give him permission to use mine, (psybrown3000 only). The proof is on sonic fanfiction ch.7.

The sapphires of darkness.

Disclaimer.

They knew they had another brother but they thought him to be dead. Sonic and whiplash where always the more child-like of the three brothers. I would try to find them in due time. I must find the power of witch awoke me. I shall start my search where I can first remember

I had just awoken and fought my first. I am now wandering aimlessly throughout the world. I wonder if they even think that I'm alive or if they know for sure I'm dead. I can only hope they will remember how I looked back then so that they may identify me as they see me around. I hope I can identify them as well; they must have grown a lot.

I begin to run faster and faster not realizing I'm heading for oblivion. I don't care anymore I let go of myself as I soar over everything. I am leaving everything behind, no need for it when I'm going to just continue until I drop from exhaustion or I die trying.

I could only think about what I was about to do, not what might happen later. I ran as fast as I could, becoming a huge indigo line in the path I was running. I was about to push myself beyond my breaking point when I slammed into something, it felt like a brick wall when I remembered what it was like to hit one.

I landed on my back, dazed, wondering if maybe I had hit someone else, and if they might be hurt. I jumped up and managed to get a quick look around but didn't see anything that I could have hit no walls, no holes, and no mountains. I looked again to see if I hit someone and realized I hit whiplash, and judging by his looks he was not very happy to see me.

I said, "Sorry, I didn't see you there," and I waited for a reply. I said "sorry again, but I was in a hurry to finish some business." I started to walk off but ended up trying to start a conversation with him. I asked if he was alright but he seemed to be in deep thought, or something of that sort.

I not usually the kind of person to apologize but this was my second encounter after I woke up. I usually try to kill the person who gets in my path but I could never kill kin. I would see if he was ok but also try to make him remember me. I tried my best to find a good point to announce that I was the brother he might have thought to be dead. But I never found the spot in that meaningless conversation. I could have just said I was his family but I wanted to see if he would remember me.

I had not seen him or sonic in decades, and thus they problebly thought I was dead and decomposed. I never would get over this and I knew it. If I did get over this mishap I wouldn't do what I was thinking of doing…going to the last strand of life and never return.

I did manage to break off conversation and walk away. I was going to finish what I started. I took off and was going to the breaking point faster than that of which I had just tried. I was there I was just about to finish myself when I collapsed and couldn't continue any longer. My world started to turn into a dull grey when it suddenly went black.

… I could hear something but could not make out what it was. I tried listening more closely but it all sounded the same, but finally I managed to hear the voice of whiplash, but who was he talking to? I tried to move but I couldn't open my eyes and soon lost consciousness again.

I woke up, and seen a strange blue blur sitting in front of me, I thought it was someone but It never moved. I sat up and seen it was some sort of box that was showing pictures, I was about to get up when a fox walked into the room and then in a hurry left, as if he had just seen a ghost.

He returned followed by whiplash. I tried to get to my feet but I couldn't find the strength to. I sat there a second and finally managed to get up. I staggered a second but got my balance back in time to catch myself from falling. Whiplash gave me a really dirty look, as if saying 'who are you?' I knew I wasn't going to like what he said.


	3. power's overwhelming

I don't own sonic or any of his friends, but I do claim the character I have made.

Also I have gotten permission from the creator of whiplash, author psybrown3000 that I may use his character he has made and I give him permission to use mine, (psybrown3000 only). The proof is on sonic fanfiction ch.7.

The sapphires of darkness.

Disclaimer.

They knew they had another brother but they thought him to be dead. Sonic and whiplash where always the more child-like of the three brothers. I would try to find them in due time. I must find the power of witch awoke me. I shall start my search where I can first remember

Thoughts.

I was going to go beyond my point of breaking but couldn't handle the power that I didn't even know I had. I lost consciousness but when I had awoken I was not where I passed out. I was going to kill myself but I could not open the door to death.

I was starting to get control over me but still having to recall my last thoughts to even know who was standing in front of me. Whiplash had just said something, but I missed it. I asked him to repeat it, and he looked slightly annoyed, although I couldn't really tell.

I eventually managed to recover from my shock that was caused by my hyper time chamber. I now sought sonic my other brother. I hadn't seen him but I'm sure he saw me, an unconscious hedgehog that tails and whiplash were looking after… yeah I know he seen me.

I found sonic nearby but he didn't even acknowledge I was there, or I had just stunk up on him. I was about to say something to him, but thought it better to simply continue on my way. I didn't know where I was going; I guess I was just breaking in my shoes. Or maybe the shoes that have holes in them, because I so spiny. It gives me a big advantage in combat. I also have sharp spines going from the back of my hand, curving down to end stinking about 1.5 inches out away from my knuckles.

I love a good fight and probly always will. I still had a score to settle with the black demon-hog. I didn't know how much fun fighting was but now I'm addicted. I think I'll go see about finding a good fight.

I found the fight I was looking for with the most unlikely person there is. I fought only to keep my image with my new friends, I had just made a bunch of new friends and all of them liked me for the talents I had.

I didn't know they were called a…um… oh, yeah, a 'gang'. I didn't know that such a thing existed, but I guess it does. My friends sent me on an errand to get something that was on the other side of a lake, they also told me not to go around the lake but to go through it. I did as they said I should, and when I arrived on the other side of the lake I was met by three guys carrying big guns. I never had liked guns and since they were pointing them right at me I was scared. I had never heard a gunshot before, but when I did it was because I had gotten shot.

I was in a lot of pain but as I started to regain my sense of who these people were I was starting to listen to their conversation as well. They were debating on what to do with me. One said he'd kill me to end my suffering. Another said he'd keep me as a souvenir on some wall thingy. I didn't care for what the thirds guy said but I did end up losing my temper.

I attacked the third guy with all my pent up power. I punched him so hard he fell back, onto the moist ground. I had enough time to dodge off him as his friends fired slugs at me, but instead of hitting me they went into their friend, killing him instantly. I noticed as sparks flew from the person. I knew what these people were…_robots._ I completely destroyed those robots with a hatred I didn't know was there.

I never stopped running while I was thinking. I kept thinking back to what I had just done. And about what that gang had told me to do. I then realized that the gang must have been a bunch of robots. I turned slowly but still managed to keep all my speed. I decided to go faster to pull my mind from the subject. I was going as fast as I knew I could before I lost my control to my power, I never could reach my full potential. I always lost myself in my power. I would get over this today.

I pushed faster and faster. I never could have imagined that at the speed I was going to trip on the stupidest of stuff, a frikin rock. I hated myself for my stupidity. I picked up the rock and was about to throw it as far as I could, but It seemed that my ears were hearing some strange voice. I listened more closely and I could finally make sense of the voice I was hearing. It was a female that kept saying to focus my minds eye, whatever that was. I ignored it and started running again.


End file.
